leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS154
/ |title_ja=VS ヤンヤンマ |title_ro=VS Yanyanma |image=PS154.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=12 |number=154 |location=Indigo Plateau |prev_round=Oh, It's Ho-Oh! |next_round=Capital Kabutops }} or (Japanese: VS ヤンヤンマ VS ) is the 154th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and are making their way towards the Indigo Plateau on Exbo and Megaree respectively. After a brief quarrel involving Gold's potatoes, they arrive to a large queue at the Indigo Plateau entrance. Gold retrieves Exbo and jumps the queue using his scooter, causing Crystal to chase after him. Crystal is stopped by a security guard and told to pay the entrance fee for Gold, much to Crystal's annoyance. Suddenly, Crystal hears a scream and wonders what Gold got into trouble for again. It turns out that a security officer accidentally released three of the entry-registered Pokémon that were being guarded, those being three which have snatched a mother's baby and are now carrying it around a room. While the other guards attempt to locate the Yanma's trainer, Gold decides to solve the problem himself. He uses his cue to knock a around the room. The Yanma get dizzy from attempting to dodge the Poké Ball, such that the one holding the baby drops it. Fortunately, Sudobo emerges from the Poké Ball to catch the baby and return it to its mother. Before Gold can brag about his success, he is dragged away by the ear by Crystal. Crystal then receives a call from Professor Oak, who asks to remind Gold of his mission, but Gold claims he knows already. With that, they enter the stadium just as it begins to host the Gym Leader exhibition matches. During the opening ceremony, the battle stage expands, and the Magnet Train line emerges from the void, with the train itself eventually entering the stadium too. Backed by a fervent atmosphere, the Gym Leaders of both Kanto and Johto emerge from the train to opposing sides of the stage, and are introduced to the crowd. The draw for the exhibition matches then takes place, with Apricorns representing the lots to draw from. Erika and Pryce, being the Gym Leader team captains of their respective regions, face each other last, so the other seven leaders of each region pick a different-colored Apricorn to determine their opponents. * Brock draws Jasmine. * Misty draws Whitney. * Blaine draws Clair. * Sabrina draws Bugsy. * Janine draws Falkner; both were recently appointed Gym Leaders. * Lt. Surge draws Morty; the two had encountered each other previously. * draws Chuck, his mentor from many years ago. The order of the matches is then randomly determined, and the Pokémon Association Chairman officially inaugurates the series of exhibition matches. As the Gym Leaders retreat to their seats, the Chairman knows that Professor Oak's chosen Trainers are also helping them out with the real purpose of this congregation. Major events * The 16 Gym Leaders find out who they are battling against. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * Misty * Brock * Lt. Surge * Erika * Sabrina * Blaine * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine * Pryce * Clair * Janine * Masked Man * DJ Mary * Pokémon Association Chairman * Radio Director * Evan * Miles Pokémon * (Aibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's) * (Sudobo; 's) * (Megaree; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Erika's) * (Sabrina's) * (Blaine's) * (Falkner's) * (Bugsy's) * (Mil Mil; ) * (Morty's) * (Chuck's) * (Pryce's) * ( ) * (Janine's) * (Smea-Smea; DJ Mary's) * (×3) Trivia * The opening scene of this chapter is revisited in the except that is replaced with Whitney, and 's sweet potato is replaced with a Rage Candy Bar. ** There is a similar event like this chapter later on with Yanma's . Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Clair is misspelled as Claire. * In the Chuang Yi version, the Apricorns are referred to as "balls". * In the Chuang Yi version, Chuck is misspelled as Chunk. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi = VS Yanyanma }} de:Kapitel 154 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS154 fr:Chapitre 154 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA154 zh:PS154